The present invention relates to a frame assembly of a foldable playyard, and more particularly, to an improved lower support assembly of the. playyard frame assembly.
Various attempts have been made to provide a foldable playyard for safe occupation by a child. A typical foldable playyard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,025 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,948 both to John V. Mariol. Another foldable playyard with improved frame assembly is disclosed in Applicant's German Utility Model Application G 94 14 045.6.
All the above prior designs do not specifically address the potential problem that the lower support might be inadvertently folded, such as when pushing the playyard along while it is obstructed or when the lower support is unintentionally kicked or caused to move toward a folded position. The present invention therefore is aimed to provide an improved lower support comprising means for securely retaining the lower support in position and for facilitating an easy manipulation during a folding operation of the playyard.